And so it begins...........
Summary This is set after episode 26 of TF RID season 1, "Battlegrounds, Parts 2". Steel jaw searches earth for more deceptions to rebuild his pack, and a visit from one of Megatron's top bots gives him exactly what he needs.............. Story (daytime in north america, near crown city) (steeljaw is wondering through a forest, searching for more escape pods) (a space bridge opens up near him) (he speedily hides behind some trees and bushes) (out from the portal comes a massive bot, colored all purple) (as this visitor emerges, steeljaw immediately recognizes him and emerges from hiding) Steeljaw: Shockwave? (shockwave immediately turns and looks at steel jaw for any sign of a deception symbol) Shockwave: Indeed, fellow deception. It appears I am not the only one who has seen Earth as the logical place for revitalizing the Deception cause. Who are you? (steeljaw bows) Steeljaw: My name is Steeljaw. I was a prisoner aboard the Alchemor, it's crash caused by Megatronus, who tricked my into helping him come to Earth so he could destroy both it and Cybertron. Shockwave: Yet they both still exist. Steeljaw: The small team of Autobots that came to track us escapees down stopped him. Shockwave: Bah! Autobots, Autobots, always the Autobots! Who is this team composed of? Steeljaw: A minicon called Fixit, a police cadet named Strongarm, a quick, red scout named Sideswipe, a samurai bound hunter called Drift, his two minicons, Jetstorm and Slipstream, their flier, Windblade, Bumblebee, their leader and Optimus Prime, who- Shockwave: Optimus? But he's dead. He flew into the core of Cybertron and merged with it. Steeljaw: He was there. I saw him with my own optics. Shockwave: Hmm........... Bumblebee as well.............. at least their are no other members of Team Prime. Yet. What have you accomplished so far? Steeljaw: I had a few followers and had broken into Bumblee's base at least once. However, I was forced out of it before I could release any more prisoners and my pack was captured during the battle with Megatronus. Megatron's leadership would be of great aid. What news, if any, do you have of our leader? Shockwave: Megatron........... has deserted us. Steeljaw: What?! No. You must be mistaken. Shockwave: His mind was taken by Unicorn and after he was purged and again in control of his body............... he gave up. We are all thats left. (five vehicons emerge from the space bridge, along with a large grey and brown decepticon) Steeljaw: Who's he? Blast Off: I'm Blast Off. What are you? Another roller? Despicable. (steeljaw growls at blast off, but shockwave holds him back) Shockwave: We must work together, or the Decepticons will be forever dead. Violence is illogical. (shockwave looks at steel jaw's scratched out ensignia) Shockwave: A scratched out symbol............ a fine choice in emblems, considering Megatron's disbanding of our ranks. Steeljaw: The Autobots placed a tracking device in them during processing. Shockwave: Never the less, still a fine choice in emblems. Earlier, you said you came from a prison ship. I assume you were kept in stasis pods? Steeljaw: Correct. Shockwave: Would you lead us to one? My plan depends upon it. Steeljaw: Follow me. (he transforms and drives off into the forest) Shockwave: Blast Off, your flying may attract unwanted attention. Hitch a ride on me. (shockwave transforms and blast off hops on) (meanwhile, at the scrap yard) (strongarm is searching the scrap yard for sideswipe) Strongarm: Uhg. Where is he? I might as well go out on patrol with Grimlock by this time.................. (she looks around a corner and finally finds him sitting on a pile of metal parts, dreamily staring at the sky) Strongarm: Sideswipe, there you are! What are you doing? Sideswipe: Watching Windblade do some ariel stunts. She's so amazing. Strongarm: Maybe you'd like to scan a flying vehicle mode and join her............ AFTER our patrol, come on, we need to go. (she walks away) Sideswipe: Alright. Just let me watch her do one more- (sideswipe paused and then looked back to where strongarm had left. he thought he'd detected a hint of jealousy in her voice) Sideswipe: Hmmm............ (he shrugs, gets up and rolls out) (as strong-arm and sideswipe roll past the alchemor, an alarm goes off) Bumblebee: Fixit, whats going on? Fixit: The scanners have detected a space bridge sortal- vortal- portal, in the woods north of Crown City. Bumblebee: Decepticons? Fixit: I don't know. Bumblebee: Right. Optimus, you, Drift, Windblade and the minicons stay here. Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock, Denny, your with me. Autobots, rev up and roll out! (bee transforms and denny gets into him) (bee's team rolls out towards the woods) (back to the decepticons) (they arrive at an old, empty pod) Shockwave: Excellent. (four of the vehicons pick it up) Shockwave: Now we need a cave to hide it in. Steeljaw: Follow me. (he leads them to a cave where they deposit the pod) (meanwhile, bee's team arrives at the location where the space bridge opened) Bumblebee: Team turn your Decepticon hunters into foot print scanners and see if you can find anything. Denny, see if their are any humans nearby and do one of your disguises. (denny nods) Strongarm: Sir, I've found something! (the rest of the team hurries over to where a light from strong arm's scanner has revealed a large foot print) (bee's eyes go wide) Bumblebee: I know that footprint............... Sideswipe: Doesn't look like Steeljaw's................ Bumblebee: Not Steeljaw............. Shockwave......... (strongarm and sideswipe's optics go wide with fear) Strongarm: Shockwave? Megatron's scientific cyclops? Sideswipe: You mean the guy who puts a cord into your head and eats your memories?! Strongarm: Thats Sunder, the rogue mnemosurgeon. Grimlock: Uh, who's Shockwave? Bumblebee: Back during the war, Shockwave created all sorts of doomsday weapons for Megatron.............. including a Predacon.......................... Grimlock: Predcons........... I hate Predacons. Bumblebee: After we retook Cybertron, Shockwave disappeared................ but now it looks like he's come to Earth. (bumblebee radios fixit) Bumblebee: Fixit, this is Bumblebee. It appears that Shockwave has come to Earth. Send backup immediately. Bumblebee out. Sideswipe: So, uh, we're not going to actually go after this Shockwave guy before Optimus gets here, right? Bumblebee: If Shockwave finds Steeljaw, and the two of them team up, things get Megatronus bad. Sideswipe: Oh boy................... (5 minutes later, at the stasis pod steel jaw led shockwave to) Shockwave: Excellent, excellent. Steel jaw: And your plan for this imprisonment is what exactly? Shockwave: With the proper resources, I can turn it into a cloning chamber, with which I- we, will rebuild the deceptions. Will add more soon............